The Only Exception
by yachtdepon
Summary: Whenever you are feeling down, it's always good to find the exceptions in your life. One night, Raven begins to realize who her exceptions are. BBRae One-Shot though try me if you want it to develop!


"Daddy!"

I watched in horror as my father is lifted into the air, murmuring things that sounded like incantations.

Higher and higher, some supernatural force must be taking him. He cried out, and I wanted to run to him to see if he was alright, but my mother held me still despite trembling herself.

A glowing red object pierced from within him, floating above his chest before disintegrating. His heart.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
__And curse at the wind  
__He broke his own heart and I watched  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

"I loved you!" my mother cried at my father who probably could not hear her at that point. "I fell for a demon!"

"It's time to go," said an urgent voice behind us. My mother obliged, pulling me along. "We will bring your daughter to where she is safest."

The group of men cast a spell and a portal appeared before us. That sounded more like an incantation. I realized what my father was chanting was a curse. My mother knelt until our eyes were level.

"Be brave, Raven."

I began to cry. That did not sound safe at all. She pushed me into the portal.

My parents have left me.

_And my momma swore  
__That she would never let herself forget  
__And that was the day that I promised  
__I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

I woke up from my dream feeling anxious. I checked the time.

3:24 a.m.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but I would have to wait for awhile because of that nightmare.

"I need some tea to calm down." Grabbing my cloak, I headed for the kitchen.

_But darling  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_Clink-clank!_

I halted as I reached the kitchen entrance. There was someone in there. Swiftly, I glided into the kitchen and concealed the intruder with my telekinesis.

"Ahh!"

I took a look at the person I had trapped.

"Beast Boy?!"

"Hehe, hi," said Beast Boy with a grin as I released him. "Don't mind me, just grabbing some midnight tofu snacks!"

I sighed.

"And you?" he asked me.

"Just had a dream. Trying to cool off," I said monotonously.

"Must've been a bad one, then."

I nodded as I poured some herbal tea. "It's about my parents."

"Wanna talk about it?"

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
__That love never lasts  
__And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
__Or keep a straight face_

I was a little taken aback by his offer to console me. Just talking to him at the dead of night was unbelievable.

"Not really," I replied. "I don't want to relive those moments. Let's just say I'm here because they abandoned me."

"Oh… That's sucks."

"My parents love me so much," I said sarcastically. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then Beast Boy's reassuring words.

"We all have our stories, but hey, we have a family here! That counts for something, right?"

I looked at him quizzically. "I guess. But I won't ever receive that love from my parents. It's like I'm made for doom, and trust me, in more ways than one. Besides, I kind of like this life of just me."

_And I've always lived like this  
__Keeping a comfortable distance  
__And up until now I have sworn to myself  
__That I'm content with loneliness_

"Aw, Raven, don't be so sad and alone. You'll find exceptions."

I turned my head to look at him. What did he mean?

We stared at each other for an awkward minute.

"I'll leave now," I finally said. "Thanks for caring."

"Do you wanna hear a joke first?" he offered eagerly. "It might make you feel better."

"Uh no."

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
__Well you are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

Instead of hovering, I walked away, thinking about our conversation. He did help me. I felt much better. But what exceptions were he talking about? I didn't understand. I sat on my bed, carefully fiddling with my cup of tea. Somehow, my attention shifted to that conversation. The reality was, I only had myself to cling to.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
__But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
__I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

At the corner of my eyes, I saw a piece of paper slip into my room through the gap at the bottom of the door. I picked it up and recognized the bad handwriting that could only be Beast Boy's.

_Just thought I would share with you this song. It will play over and over in your head! Hope you will feel heaps better!_

I looked at the name of the song, then read the P.S. note at the bottom.

_You have a family here. We love each other no matter what!_

I smiled. How sweet of him.

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

"Maybe he's right."

_And I'm on my way to believing  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_


End file.
